MCA Home Video Laserdisc Side Bumpers
December 15, 1978-1981 C7836D7F-B4FE-41D2-9F05-4ADBF9E62B18.jpeg 892F181E-54C1-4C84-A14B-47A66383548D.jpeg 814A6885-A669-44B2-BD3B-495F36324EC1.jpeg Bumper: Over an orange background, a spirograph design spins. The design starts off as a square before changing into a spiked circle, then becomes a triangle, then becomes a pair of equilateral triangles. The center of the design is in blue. Variants: *Sometimes, the bumper would have film scratches on it. *At the start of another side (except in the cases of one-sided discs and titles with two different programs on both sides), the side number is displayed in the upper left corner. The center portion then zooms in. *On occasion, the bumper would be set against a red background, with a red center portion. At the start of sides, the number would zoom out on this version. *At the end of side 5 of The Choirboys, the bumper is a still image. This is not due to an automatic picture stop code, as the bumper goes on for 200 frames. *On black and white features, the bumpers are in B&W (although the CLV/extended-play edition of Psycho strangely has the full color bumpers). *On Rooster Cogburn, the bumpers are squished. *On later copies of Saturday Night Fever, the bumpers fade in and out. *On The Marcus-Nelson Murders, several of the bumpers are shifted to the left. FX/SFX: The spirograph. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: *The start-of-side version has the DiscoVision music playing (except on discs with the red version and, strangely, side 2 on both Heaven Can Wait and Bernadette Peters in Concert). *On side 1 of The Marcus-Nelson Murders and side 3 of the first CAV/standard-play edition of National Lampoon's Animal House, the end of whatever music cue is playing at the break point continues into the bumper. Availability: Seen on most MCA DiscoVision releases. The red version is very rare and can be seen on two Hitchcock movies (The Birds and the infamous DiscoVision release of Frenzy), Diary of a Mad Housewife, The Other Side of the Mountain, Thoroughly Modern Millie, the first CAV editions of Smokey and the Bandit (early copies only; later copies have the regular version) and The Sting, and some copies of Elton John Live in Eidenburg. March 30, 1981-1983 68CAE4ED-9673-4172-82BD-1DFE37E93B77.jpeg 240ADBBC-642C-4586-BBFF-4B8713A6ABC8.jpeg Bumper: Over a black background, we see the number of the side (in a repeating pattern of green, white, yellow and blue) zooming out. "END OF SIDE" is shown, and the side number fades in. Variant: At the start of another side (again, this is only the case if a title has more than one side), only the side number is seen, and the background zooms in. FX/SFX: The background zooming, and on the end-of-side variant, the number fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on MCA Videodisc releases, as well as some later DiscoVision releases such as Flash Gordon, Shogun Assassin, Neil Sedaka in Concert, Nighthawks, and the CLV edition of Jaws. 1984-1986 Bumper: Against the space background of the MCA Home Video logo, the current side of the set (2/3) fades in. FX/SFX: The background zooming, and the current side fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on MCA Home Video Laserdiscs such as Rear Window and The River. Category:Laserdisc Side Bumpers Category:Universal IDs